Among the additives most widely used in food products are the antioxidant compounds butylated hydroxyanisole (BHA) and butylated hydroxytoluene (BHT). Both BHA and BHT are relatively non-toxic; however, they do not inhibit mold growth.
Among the compounds most widely used to prevent mold growth are sorbic acid and its potassium salt. These compounds are relatively non-toxic but they too are not naturally occurring and cannot be used in true "natural" foods.
There is a need for natural, safe and effective methods of preventing mold growth and inhibiting oxidation in food. There also is a need for safe and effective compounds and compositions for use in such methods.